twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tailsin Quatermane
Tailsin Quatermane is ponyville's resident bard. previously nomadic, he decided to stay in ponyville after making so many new friends and falling in love with the town. He lives in his house in the Southwest of Ponyville with his marefriend Lemony A and their adopted daughter Banana Splits . They have a pet pterodactyl (but you shouldn't look too much in to how they got it...) Background Tailsin doesn't know where he is actually "from"; both his parents were travelers, and hadn't settled down until long after Tailsin was born. Tailsin's father was a Musician, and his mother a writer. Tailsin's mom taught him to read and write, and his dad taught him to play instruments like the flute, and panpipes. However, Tailsin soon discovered an affinity for the Lute. Tailsin has a very active imagination, and loves to read; his favourite genre is fantasy, but he also loves historical novels and literature (especially Shakespony.) Tailsin loves making up stories, and looks for every opportunity to tell stories to any pony he could. Before he got his cutie mark, he dreamed of being an author, until one day when he discovered his special talent. Tailsin had taken one of his most popular made-up stories, and turned it into a song. He played it with his favourite lute for his parents, who were truly amused - but their amusement turned into delight as his cutie mark appeared in the shape of a lute. Tailsin discovered his calling, and soon began keeping a notepad full of songs and stories. Eventually, Tailsin's parents settled down in a small town in the North, and Tailsin left to study at Bard college, to become a famous world traveling bard (A title only legitimately earned recently.) He recently got his very own tweetbird and up until getting to Ponyville, he used it primarily to keep in touch with his parents, which he still does. Trouble arose during his education at Bard college, and though he was top of every class and then some, he was expelled due to an unfortunate situation involving a foalhood friend betraying him, or so he believed. Since then, he has traveled alone, going on his own adventures and following his own path. It wasn't until very recently that this sour history has been resolved, and Tailsin is now a certified Bard. Tailsin has made an incredible income over the years, and while most of is is the result of shows and performances and such that he puts on, the rest of it is due to the spoils he has collected during his adventuring years. His curiousity and heedless sense of adventure has led him to trouble more than once... His Horn injury Very shortly after leaving bard college, Tailsin suffered a bad horn injury when he was exploring the ruins of an ancient unicorn village. Tailsin likes to forget this accident, as it was quite a painful experience, and therefore doesn't often talk about to ponies he doesn't trust (though his time spent in ponyville has given him the confidence to). His injury has severely hampered his magical ability, and as a result, Tailsin can perform only the most basic magics - minor levitation, illumination, and playing his lute, for instance. - and dreams of what he would be capable of with full magical ability once more. Though he is still capable of more advanced magic like what he used to be capable of, it requires great amounts of focus just to maintain, and often leaves him weakend afterwards. Tailsin's bag Just before Tailsin broke his horn, he had found a magical bag at the site of this ruin. It seemed like no matter how much he put inside it, there would always be room. It doesn't have an infinite amount of carrying capacity, however, but Tailsin finds it is quite useful for his line of work, as he is able to store things like his Lute, rations, a tent, and various other things he finds, in it, making him feel much less encumbered. He refers to it as his "bag of holding." Personality Tailsin has a reputation as being "one of the kindest and most honourable ponies you could ever meet," according to one of the few ponies Tailsin personally knew prior to living in Ponyville. While he is modest to the point where he doesn't admit it, he does maintain a positive and generous attitude around people, and does his best to be kind. Wise beyond his years, and a true gentlecolt at heart, he is always polite and soft-spoken, especially around females; however, his attitude loosens up when he is spending time with true friends. Tailsin also has a questionable sense of humor; which, though good-natured and fun most of the time, can end up being a practical joke if his showmanship gets the better of him. What's unique about Tailsin is that he isn't by any means a shy pony, he just has a mild case of being socially awkward when he isn't performing, a trait he tries so hard to shed. Despite this, he really likes meeting new people. Tailsin has taken to using old fashioned language in his sentences, though that isn't the way he naturally speaks. He finds that it feels more relaxed and welcoming to speak the way old ponies like Shakespony would have. Tailsin is also both rather curious (borderline dangerously so) and actually quite brave; and is a capable fighter, and if there is ever trouble, Tailsin will stand his ground and won't give up. In his spare time he likes to play his lute while singing classic folk songs and write his ideas in his notebook. He is often up very late. He gets distracted and spaces out sometimes, causing him to not look where he is going. He has never been known to turn down food. It is worth noting that Tailsin is less affected by the cold as other ponies; he loves winter and everything to do with it. This could be due to the fact that his close ancestors were moose. His two favourite beverages are cocoa and Applejack 's "Famous" (so he calls it) cider. He carries with him, at all times, his Bag of Holding, and his Lute. Relationships during his time spent in Ponyville, Tailsin has developed a strong camaraderie with Bucky Shelford and Punkie Dee and her twin brother. He has also formed both a business relationship and a lasting friendship with Drew Scroll. His oldest and most trusted friend isIzzy, whom he has known since they were both foals. She is as much of an annoying sidekick as she is an honoured friend, at times. Some of his other good friends are FilmingJon , and Qwerty Keys - (though the result of them meeting was due to a rather carelessly thrown horseshoe out a window), and Terra Viridus. He has taken on an apprentice, Gigglepony , who wishes to learn to be a bard. Because of his teacher/student relationship with her, he has become close friends with her husband Brony and has since become a foster uncle and godfather of their son Dashing. Skills Tailsin's abilitiy is something he can not deny, there is no greater st ory teller in all of Equestria than him. With his lute never out of reach, Tailsin is always ready to entertain a crowd of any size with his stories and songs. He is also an adept actor, and has been known to stage matinees and do one-pony shows. The stories he tells range from tall tales, to famous legends, but he can also recite a lot of historical stories by memory, as well as improvise and make something up right on the spot (strangely enough, a crowd favourite.) His taste for adventure is merely a hobby that gets in the way of his job. Trivia Tailsin's first name is a homage to the famous 6th century Celtic bard Taliesin, and his last name, Quatermane, is a reference to the famous fictional character Allan Quatermain, from Haggard's King Solomon's mines. For his adventurous side. Some of his actions or his personality, at times, reflect that of a bard from the Forgotten Realms universe, though he is NOT a crossover (think of it more like a homage.) Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Stallions